narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Painrinnegan
Re: Reklamy W takim razie w jaki sposób ma to działać? Myślę, że najprostszym sposobem będzie umieszczenie linku na górze w menu. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 17:55, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) W pliki MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation dodaj na końcu *http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna|Bleach Wiki --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 19:26, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) Ach, bo limit wynosi chyba 4 linki. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 15:01, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) Ja, żeby zwolnić miejsce, skasowałem zakładkę "TopContent"... Albo można umieścić jakiś mały baner na stronie głównej... --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 18:41, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) Poznajesz mnie ? To ja Madara. Mam nowe konto . Jakbyś o mnie sobie zapomniał to ja jestem ten któremu dałeś bana za usuwanie ci duskusji. propozycja to jak przemyślałeś moją propozycję? GothicWarrior 19:21, lis 14, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior Podpisy Jeżeli macie do mnie jakąś sprawę to podpisujcie się, bo skórka się zmieniła, a mi się szukać w Wiki Activity nie chce. Painrinnegan 13:47, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) admin no to pisz do kalita, może zmądrzeje GothicWarrior 15:19, lis 15, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior witaj jestem nowy i chciałbym się dowiedziećjak umieszczaćjakieś obrazy na stronach z bohateramio gg wiesz ostatnio chciałem do ciebie pisać na gg, tylko ciebie nie było do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Raimuraito do blokady 79.163.197.148 powó: wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Filler po co nam to http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Piecz%C4%99ci to zaś jest tak niestarannie wykonane, że szkoda gadać do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumokakuhan http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumosenkyuu_-_Suzaku http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumonenkin http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumoshibari http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumosu_Roken_No_Kansei powtarzają się do blokady http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Mysiamarysia wrzucanie fanartów z szacunkiem GothicWarrior 20:07, lis 30, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior no przecież ja się podpisuje, ale czasami zapominam :D GothicWarrior 19:46, gru 3, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior no koszmarna ta skórka no wiesz, ale teraz to przecież wiedziałeś, że to ja pisze, więc nie ma problemu nie mam pojęcia GothicWarrior 20:05, gru 3, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Firedevil45/Kandachi myślę, że można to już skasować :) GothicWarrior 15:40, gru 4, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior Ej dobrze zrobiłem nowy atrykuł???? Pracowałem nad nim. myślę, że to dobry pomysł, a co myślisz o reklamie wikii na YouTube? GothicWarrior 11:49, gru 5, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior PS: http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Bomba_ogoniastych_besti http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Demon%C3%B3w http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Przejęcie_kontroli_nad_jinchuriki wejź to usuń, bo mnie krew zalewa mega coś ważnego http://www.wikia.com/Hiring/Polish-speaking_helpers patrz co znalazłem, mógłbyś się zgłosić i może by ci się udało załatwić sprawę ze skórką GothicWarrior 12:28, gru 5, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior przeczytałem większość komentarzy i muszę przyznać, że nie tylko polacy są oburzeni nową czcionką i usunięciem monaco, a najbardziej mi się posobał komentarz: "Testing użytkownika i opinie członkiem społeczności"? The same community that keeps repeating over and over again that this design it's an eye-straining, slow loading, lag heavy, unnavigable and unreadable clusterfuck, or the immaginary voices that play in your heads? Ta sama wspólnota, która powtarza w kółko, że ten projekt to wysiłku oczu, powolna załadunku, opóźnienie ciężkie unnavigable i nieczytelny clusterfuck lub immaginary głosy, które odgrywają w waszych głowach? At least be honest. Przynajmniej jest szczery." xD myślę, że chyba się uda przywrócić monaco ej a jak się ustawia zdjęcie w tym szblonie co mi podałeś z tego co trzeba było kopiowac z tej stronki? firedevil45 xD może poskutkuje jak odejdzie 2000 użytkowników GothicWarrior 06:33, gru 7, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformacje no bez przesady Odp Uważam, że to bardzo dobry pomysł :) Minitsunade problem stary ty też masz problem, że nie możesz wejść w historię i autorzy? PS: tu mam reklamkę wiki: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTn5LFDX9ic GothicWarrior 06:00, gru 9, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior no a właśnie ja nie mogę jakoś :( GothicWarrior 16:35, gru 9, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior ta ja wiem, ale chodzi mi o to, że się wcale nie pokazywało teraz już tak mam do ciebie prosbe moglbys mi na moim koncie napisac kim jest dokladnie tobi niewiem jak to gówno się robi , zdjęcia wstawiaz tym szablonem co mi podałeś.na tej stronce http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Postaćhttp://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Technika problem Ja widzę, że ktoś to już miał, no ale nie widzę ostatniej edycji :( nie widzę kto i co ostatnio robił, co za tym idzie, nie mogę łatwo cofnąć. A to mi przeszkadza :( Minitsunade 12 minut temu... Chciałam zobaczyć co zostało zmienione w artykułach... i nie mogłam. Dzięki ;) poczekamy, zobaczymy :) do blokady ten Bezio coś tam z powrotem wsadził to zdjęcie i kasuje luki admin ej Pain może to trochę dziwna prośba, ale nie dałoby ci się załatwić, by ja lub ktoś inny np. Minitsunade zostaliśmy adminami. Bo patrz jak to wygląda, tamta dwójka nie wchodzi wogóle, a ty nie jesteś cały czas, co jest oczywiste pewnie w końcu pisałem regulamin xD dzięki już wiem Firedevil45 12:32, gru 11, 2010 (UTC)firedevil45Firedevil45 12:32, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) teraz już może być ten artykuł? Firedevil45 12:40, gru 11, 2010 (UTC)firedevil45Firedevil45 12:40, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) sorry mały błędzik do blokady 78.8.221.83 78.8.213.15 do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Satsuki_Uchiha http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wioska_ukryta_w_Ksi%C4%99%C5%BCycu http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Zetsu_Bunshin Regulamin Jako "zielony" liczę na zdanie bardziej doświadczonych użytkowników, ale na takie wpisy jak Twój, czyli konstruktywne rady czy uwagi, a nie na oskarżenia o celowe działanie czy groźby banów, bo bynajmniej nie ja jestem tu oskarzającym. admin odp Chętnie :) Jak coś, to pisz na gadu :) postaram się wejść jak będę miał czas tak różowy xD tak na poważnie to daj mi tez zielony GothicWarrior 20:08, gru 21, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior to niech będzie żółty [ [Użytkownik:GothicWarrior'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] [Użytkownik:GothicWarrior'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:17, gru 22, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] Niezły, niezły, ale można by dać od czasu do czasu chłopców, specjalnie dla mnie ;) To, że tematyczne, to jeszcze lepiej :) P.S. też chcę kolorowy podpis :D minitsunade 20:22, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) hmmm.... różowy? jako jedyna dziewucha wśród adminów ;) różowego nie widać, mogę prosić fiolecik lub pomarańczowy ? Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc :) Wesołych :D nie, po prostu zaczęłam robić ten z rozdziałami i zobaczyłam, że źle to w tabelce wygląda, więc zaczęłam poprawiać. potem znowu źle wyglądało i znowu poprawiłam. nie lubie nabijania sobie edycji i naprawdę zależy mi tylko na tym, aby artkuł wygladał dobrze i był dobry. ale dzięki za zwrócenie mi uwagi, postaram się o tym pamiętać. :) SnT 19:12, sty 1, 2011 (UTC) Fajnie Dzięki :) Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 22:01, sty 6, 2011 (UTC) Lista userów, którzy są za odwołaniem Kalita #Ja GothicWarrior zaświadczam, że jestem za odwołaniem kalita, który całkowicie przestał interesować się wikią i nie powinien już być dłużej biurokratą[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:29, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) #Ja także jestem za jego odwołaniem, argumentów podałem wystarczająco dużo.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 10:37, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) #Ja również jestem za tym, aby Kalit przestał być biurokratą. W pełni zgadzam się z argumentami kolegów. [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] 11:00, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) #Ja, SnT, również jestem za tym, aby Kalit przestał być biurokratą. Co do argumentów zgadzam się z osobami podpisanymi powyżej. SnT 11:03, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) #.Ja firedevil45 ogłaszam że jestem za tym by Kalit przestał być naszym biurokratą i zgadzam się z osobami podpisanymi powyżej.Firedevil45 09:36, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) #Ja Reznow45 zaświadczam, że jestem za odwołaniem Kalita z listy biurokratów. Zgadzam się z argumentami powyżej. #Ja Zarezerwowany zaświadczam, że jestem za odwołaniem Kalita z listy biurokratów. Zgadzam się z argumentami powyżej.Zarezerwowany 17:41, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) #Ja NinjaFan zaświadczam, że jestem za odwołaniem Kalita z listy biurokratów. Zgadzam się z argumentami powyżej. NinjaFan 06:05, sty 13, 2011 (UTC)NinjaFan #Ja Hyper-kun zaświadczam, że jestem za odwołaniem Kalita z listy biurokratów. Zgadzam się z argumentami powyżej. Hyper-kun 19:43, sty 22, 2011 (UTC) Bądź na GG w piątek o godz. 15 bo mam twój numer --Firedevil45 15:59, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) spoko(: spoko:) Firedevil45 12:25, sty 12, 2011 (UTC) Pain co myślisz o zawiązaniu współpracy z innymi wikiami, dzięki którym będziemy się wzajemnie reklamować?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:56, sty 14, 2011 (UTC) tymi znanymi :D np Bionicle itd. Na przykład czytamy artykuł o Naruto i jest w nim mowa o Sasuke. Klikamy "Sasuke" i automatycznie przenosi nas na artykuł o Sasuke Uchiha itp.Mysia 17:59, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) spox Użytkownik: firedevil45 do kasacji to:http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jigumo_F%C5%ABma lub to:http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jigumo Już dałem Już dałem to o uchiha w histori, ale nie rozumiem, zawsze sprawdzam wszystkie nazwy jutszu albo klanów we wszelkie sposoby, i nic nie ma, a jak już dodam to nagleokazuje się że już to jest. do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Subtelny_Krok_Podwojne_Lwie_Piesci. Ten sam artykuł jest już pod tym adresem: http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/J%C5%ABho_S%C5%8Dshiken jak go Anoon naprawi to go przerobię[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:50, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) wieczorem teraz nie mam czasu, a w tamtą porę mam świeży umysł :D[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 11:17, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Szablony: Broń, Odcinek i jeszcze jeden Hej, GothicWarrior prosił mnie, abym zrobił coś z szablonami wyżej wymienionymi. Zauważyłem nowy wpis na jego dyskusji, ale kiedy spojrzałem na ten szablon który wstawiłem na jego dyskusji, wygląda tragicznie. Nie wiem też co jest z odcinkiem, widzę, że go edytowałeś, ale jak spojrzałem na jakiś odcinek, to ten szablon zamiast pojawiać się po prawej razem z tekstem, leży pod artykułem, a na samym początku jest jakieś zagubione . Sam już nie wiem o co z tym chodzi, pewnie coś jest z cache, bez obrazy dla nikogo, ale wyglądasz tutaj na najbardziej ogarniętego, więc powiedz mi co o co chodzi i czy mam coś robić w związku z tym. Anoon6 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 18:50, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) :Widocznie miałem cache nieodświeżony. Zaraz lookne na broń. Anoon6 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 19:07, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Z Odcinkiem nic nie zmieniałem a wygląda na to że już jest ok, jeśli nadal będą problemy z tymi brakującymi wartościami, to pewnie jest coś nie tak z Szablon:Infobox wiersz dodaj. Co do broni, na stronie był podany sposób użycia szablonu który wykorzystałem wcześniej, a potem ktoś zmienił szablon i wszystko mi się pomyliło. Musisz ustalić jakich wartości chcesz używać w tym szablonie i lepiej żeby nikt tego już nie zmieniał żeby nie wprowadzać zamieszania. Najwięcej chaosu mogła wywołać ta edycja. Jeśli nadal będziesz miał jakiś problem z tym szablonem, napisz. Anoon6 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 21:38, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Illusion_Bell_Needles Ej wiesz może jak złancza się dwa zdjęcia tak by powstało jedno?Chodzi mi o to żeby np. na stronie tej http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Wave_of_Inspiration było na naruto wiki jedno anie dwa zdjęcia.Jak wy to robicie?Firedevil45 17:11, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) Poczekam az sie naprawi.Na monbook mi sie nie podobają.Madarafan 09:46, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Spróbujcie zmienić szablony na jakieś inne bo te są głupie.Pliska.Firedevil45 15:25, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Spoko.Będę czekał.Ej może uda się wam zrobić szablony jak na narutopedi bo tamte są fajne.Firedevil45 09:45, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiersze w szablonach W poprzednich szablonach mieliście to zrobione, zakładam że ktoś umie to zrobić, mogę to zrobić ale troszkę sobie poczekacie bo nie ogarniam tych waszych szablonów jak np. Szablon:Infobox wiersz dodaj. Jeśli zamiast dwóch linijek w szablonie które dodają wiersz użyjesz tego szablonu to wiersz się nie pojawi jeśli nic wpiszesz, problem jest taki że tamten szablon nie pasuje wizualnie do nowego szablonu postaci, a ja zrobiłem prosty szablon po to, żeby uniknąć wstawiania szablonów do szablonów. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 12:21, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia Zagubiło się: http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dokumeki_no_Jutsu Szablony Ej zróbcie coś żeby nie było luk w tym nowym szblonie.Firedevil45 07:33, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki za pomoc.Madarafan 19:39, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hej, wydawało mi się, że wczoraj zostawiałem wiadomość, a tu zonk, zapewnie coś poszło nie tak. Potrzebuję nowego obrazka i tekstu na spotlight, mam nadzieje że mi pomożesz, daj mi po prostu jakiś artwork albo kadr z anime i podpis, który sobie dodam. Z góry dzięki. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 18:43, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) :Jaką odpowiedź do jutra? Jakie napisy? Gdzie? Możliwe że to jakiś dziwny bug z językiem, ostatnio takich dużo. Jeśli chodzi o spotlight, to powiedzmy, że przydał by mi się obrazek i tekst to jutra, powiedzmy 18:00 (Jutro termin wysłania nowych spotlightów, a ja jak zwykle na ostatnią chwilę). Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 20:21, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) ::To, co będzie na spotlighcie zależy tylko i wyłącznie od Ciebie. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 20:54, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Spoko, czas mam ostatecznie do 30 marca. Co do Kiepskich, co myślisz o tym: http://img689.imageshack.us/img689/2814/spotlightkiepscy255pl.jpg. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 09:27, mar 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Masz już coś na spotlight? Najlepiej żebym dostał to dzisiaj bo jutro już będzie za późno. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 15:38, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Obrazek – za mały. Co do tekstu, mógłbym coś wymyślić, ale dużego powiązania z serią Naruto to by on nie miał, bo na tym, to ja się nie znam. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 19:29, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) Propozycja Nie wiedziałam do kogo się zgłosić, więc piszę Tobie. Pomyślałam, że można by zrobić osobny szablon dla Bijū. Używanie szablonu dla postaci jest niewygodne. A tak można by było łatwiej wszystko uzupełniać i lepiej by to wyglądało. To tylko propozycja, więc daj znać co o tym myślisz. Korektorka 08:12, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) W zasadzie ja mogłabym go zrobić, a wtedy Administratorzy ocenili by czy się nadaje. Korektorka 08:58, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) Zgadzam się ;)Korektorka 18:54, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) alternatywna historia http://naruto-alternatywna-historia.blogspot.com/ tutaj znajdziesz opowiadania, ktore bede jak najczesciej dodawal jezeli cie to interesuje to wbijaj =D Dzięki wielkie za radę Dzięki za radę w sprawie podpisów.MadaraUchiha1999 20:09, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC)MadaraUchiha1999 Nie, ależ skąd,poprostu podpis coś mi źle chodzi,a ja nie wiem jak mam go naprawić dlatego to robię.Zhalia63(Dyskusja) 18:08, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC) ok wysyłaj[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 07:04, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) Nadużywanie praw admina. Chcniałbym zgłosić że jeden z adminów o nicku GothicWarrior niepozwala na edytowanie opisów postaci i jutsu normalnym użytkownikom tej wiki lub sztucznie "nabija" sobie ilość zedytowanych "tematów". Uważam ,że jego edycje są zbyt trywialne słownie i dużo w nich błędów logicznych. Gdy po raz pierwszy się tu zalogowałem i zedytowałem pare błędów stylistycznych i logicznych, szanowny GothicWarrior zaczął straszyć mnie banem za to, że miałem podobny styl wypowiedzi do jakiegoś innego zbanowanego użytkownika. Gdy zedytuje jaki kolwiek temat na nastepny dzień jest zedytowany przez GothicWarrior'a więc niewiem czy jest sens rejestrowania się tu nowych użytkownikow i pomocy w edycji i dzielenia się nowmi informacjami jeżeli jeden z adminów sobie świetnie poradzi. wiesz jak ktoś odkopuje stare blogi/tematy, które w dodatku w mandze zostały już wyjaśnione to jest to spam[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:19, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) czy ktoś mówi o banowaniu???? nie tylko po prostu nie ma sensu odkopywać tego typu tematy[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:30, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: To wiem, chodzi mi o to czy nie wiesz jak się wogóle tworzy szablony bo mam z tym problem na swojej wiki.[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 17:29, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Dzięki[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 07:15, cze 1, 2011 (UTC) Po prostu podziwiam to jak znosisz ciągłe pytania (niektóre głupie takie jak czasami moje),i to że jednocześnie jesteś jeszcze biurokratą.MadaraUchiha1999 byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś mając coś do mnie pisał o tym do mnie, a nie do kogoś tam. i jak już to mogłeś mi powiedzieć.[[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 17:48, cze 13, 2011 (UTC) Szablon Wielkie dzięki;]Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 18:08, cze 17, 2011 (UTC) Odp. Ok. DziękujęTalho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 11:40, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin dziękuję, że tak uważasz i chętnie obejmę to stanowisko :) Asasyn32 12:22, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) Błędy Ile ty masz lat, że takie błędy ortograficzne popełniasz i to na własnym profilu. Wstyd. 31.63.188.171 17:57, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) podkreśle ci je Na ta wiki natknąłem się w czerwcu 2010 roku. Zrobiłem konto 20 czerwca. Edytowałem systematycznie wiki, a 1 września uzyskałem stanowisko admina, które nadał mi Kalit. Około 2 miesiące później zacząłem starać się o stanowisko biurokraty, z powodu braku aktywnośći Kalita i Yuudaichiego. Uzyskałem ten tytuł 16 grudnia 2010 roku. Nadałem stanowisko admina GothicWarriorowi i Minitsunade. Działo się trochę na wiki, w wyniku czego oprócz mnie burokratami na Naruto Wiki są GothucWarrior i Asasyn32, a Talho jest adminem. To tyle. 31.63.188.171 18:16, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: ? Tyle, to znaczy ile? SnT i PrzekazPodprogowy. Ciągle coś insynuujecie. Mam dwa konta, o czym wszyscy wiedzą. Sprawa z moimi rzekomymi multikontami została wyjaśniona i daj temu spokój. Nie zarzucaj mi czegoś, na co nie masz dowodów. Mam dostęp do internetu raz na jakiś czas, naprawdę rzadko. I nie wiem o co chodziło w tym temacie GW, bo z tego co wiem innych userów się nie czepiacie, jak się nie zalogują. A u mnie to od razu multikonta. Są to insyuacje, które mogą mnie poniżyć lub narazić na utratę zaufania. Nie jest to przyjemne. Równie dobrze ktoś może powiedzieć, że te wypowiedzi, o których mówisz, że napisałam ja, napisałeś sam. To, że się nie zgadzam z Waszym zdaniem nie znaczy, że urządzam jakieś sabotarze. [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 19:05, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) Motyw Co byś powiedział o zmianie motywu wikii albo chociaż koloru stron na trochę ciemniejszy ??? 17:50, lip 28, 2011 (UTC) Z tej strony to chyba silver albo darkgray. A ty co proponujesz ??? 18:29, lip 28, 2011 (UTC) To może darkslategray bądź dimgray 07:05, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) co powiesz na takie coś : thumb|Przykład wyglądu wikii To zastosować to ?? 09:39, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) Jednak trochę dziwnie to wygląda. 12:27, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) A co powiesz o czymś takim ?? 18:08, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) thumb Wygląd szablonu Hej, sorki, że przeszkadzam ale mam pytanie: co mam zrobić, żeby mój szablon był podobny jak ten na wiki angielskiej. Pozdrawiam[[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 21:05, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) Mi to obojętne czy bedziemy mieć z nimi współpracę. Zrób jak uważasz. 09:02, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Galeria Hej, myślę, że już czas na to abyśmy zrobili galerię dla reszty bohaterów, co ty na to?[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 14:59, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: nazwy Wg mnie to nie zbyt dobry pomysł bo niektóre techniki po polsku mają dziwne nazwy. Lepiej zostawić tak jak jest 18:03, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) No nie wiem Asasyn ma rację po znianie nazwy techniki na polską to trochę dziwnie brzmi, ale zrób jak uważasz.[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 19:07, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) Ankieta Wyrzucę z Zakątka Społeczności ankietę a tą na głównej zmienię na "Ulubiony Członek Akatsuki" Co ty na to i jakby co to wpisywać Sasuke i Kabuto ??? 17:42, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok 18:06, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) Wbijaj na gg, to ci to wyjaśnię kretynie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:06, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:300px-Madara%27s_Teleporting_Technique.PNG http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Young_Naruto_and_Sasuke.png http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:EdoTen.jpg http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Chapter_001.jpg http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Skład_Chroniący_Daimyō.png Nigdzie nie są używane[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:28, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) To dobry pomysł z tym dodaniem do regulaminu. Zrobisz to ?? 09:38, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Proszę bardzo 9844318 10:04, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Nawet jeśli, to musi się sam nauczyć jak wrzucać dobrze obrazki, nie uważasz? Bo spamując, wsadzając byle gdzie i jak obrazki, szacunku nie zdobędzie. Btw. za niedługo będę na swoim kompie i wtedy popiszemy na gg.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:49, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Ale mi chodzi o to, by wpadł na tak genialny pomysł i umieścił go po drugiej strony, by te dwa na siebie nie nachodziły.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:53, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Widzisz? Nauczył się :P[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:57, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Sanzengarasu.png Zawinął DP, ale jego grafika jest większa od tej.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:56, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Aha Aha, dzięki za info. W takim razie usuń dodaną przeze mnie grafikę, bo jak sądze nigdzie się nie przyda.Kolo12 06:52, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Jak to normalną grafikę? Sugerujesz, że nie umiem wrzucać grafik?!Kolo12 06:59, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki Dziękuje, zastosuję się do tej rady[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 16:38, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Dziękuje za informacje. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:55, sie 18, 2011 (UTC) Info Spoko, nie ma sprawy.[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 07:13, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) pain, od zawsze chodzi mi tylko o to, żebyście napisali, że tekst jest przetłumaczony z angielskiej wiki. i wtedy nie będzie oszustami i złodziejami, bo nie będziecie oszukiwać i będzie jasno napisane, że teksty (tylko) tłumaczycie. a jeśli tekst jest dobry, ale inny niż tam to nie zmieniajcie go, żeby było tak samo. tylko o to mi chodzi. i doskonale wiesz, że GW zrobił mi na złość z tą edycją w Yusuke. wiem że częso się nie zgadzaliśmy, ale przemyśl to, bo w głębi serca wiesz, że przynajmniej z tym jednym mam rację. możemy mieć tu rzeczy, których oni nie mają a są dobre (np. obrazek w artykule Haruna, był najpierw tu a potem tam) [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 19:11, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) to miło, że już nie będzie dwóch na jednego. co do asasyna i talho uważam, że są rozsądni i myślę, że sie na to zgodzą. [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 19:18, sie 26, 2011 (UTC)